


A Week In Paradise

by DarkenedHeart



Series: Love Internationally [2]
Category: Flashpoint (TV), Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (Definitely Out Of Character), (S02E11), AU, And he talks about Manners WAY TOO MUCH!, BradGarrett?, Continueation in Series, Crossover, Danny is extremely nosey about Steve's Other Half, Epic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hawaii Five-0/Flashpoint Crossover, International Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mild Violence (for One part but it is there), OOC, Ohana Team, Roughly Post-Pahele, Steve being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 21:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9677504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkenedHeart/pseuds/DarkenedHeart
Summary: Sam left Hawaii before anyone other than Danny could see him.Then, following the events in "Pahele" (Season 2, Episode 11), the team gets to meet Steve's mystery man.After introductions, Steve is surprised with the arrival of his boyfriend and the two have a week to spend together...(Bad Summary, my apologies.)





	

Unfortunately for the rest of the Five-0 team, Sam had to leave almost as quickly as he came. Danny was the only one (other than Steve, of course) to see the blonde mystery man.

"He had to return to his squad," their leader had explained to the them when they came for a surprise visit at his home after he was discharged from the hospital.

Chin gave him a disbelieving look.

"You know, Steve," he said. "Most people, when making up imaginary boyfriends or girlfriends, say they reside in Canada."

"Hey, that's right!" Kono's head lifted up higher, one finger pointing to wag at the brunette accusingly. "I bet Sam's imaginary. You don't even have a fake stock photo of him either, do you?"

"What?" Steve scoffed. "You guys are ridiculous. Of course Sam is real, tell 'em, Danno," he waved to his partner with the order.

"Tell them what, Steven?" Danny asked with a mock look of confusion. "Tell these well-trained detectives who can see with their own eyes that this apparent 'Sam' guy of yours is mysteriously absent during your time of need?"

"I'm not a baby that needs to be watched over," Steve had sounded offended at the thought. "Sam stayed the night, waiting until the last second, then he had to fly back out. He didn't even have permission to be here in the first place."

"Are his bosses that demanding?" Chin asked.

"Or does this imaginary man even have an imaginary job?" Kono added, a smile starting to break out over the serious expression she had tried to keep. 

"Does that mean he has to pay imaginary taxes?" Lori added, with a look to Kono as if it were a serious question.

"You know what? I don't have to take this," Steve had opened his front door as wide as it would go and motioned with his arms for his guests to go. "I'll see you all at work once I'm feeling up to seeing your faces again."

The team had all walked out at that, still fighting back smiles as they went. Outside though, Chin couldn't help but add, "At least we're real."

Which was when Steve closed the door to them all.

\- - - -

Roughly two weeks have passed since then. 

 

The team had just wrapped up a case with a Cartel and a bus of kidnapped kids. Steve had run off somewhere after getting a text, leaving the others to discuss places to go for dinner to celebrate. Danny is about to voice the deciding vote between pizza and Chinese when a police officer escorts a blonde man into the main room of Five-0 headquarters. The man has a black duffle slung over one shoulder and looks exhausted, but Danny instantly recognizes Sam and waves to the officer with a word of thanks as he approaches the visitor.

"Sam," the detective greets with a pat on the other blonde's shoulder. "How are you? I didn't know you were coming in. How come you came here?"

"Hey, Danny," Sam's body relaxes a touch as he recognizes the man. His voice is slightly deeper than last time, making the soft rasp more pronounced, "I'm good. Tired. I switched up some vacation days to surprise Steve. I heard a news report about your last case and thought he'd still be here, wrapping things up and doing paperwork."

Kono, Chin, and Lori had walked closer to Steve's mystery man as he talked with their teammate. Chin was eyeing the blonde skeptically while the two women looked him over discreetly while shooting each other secret glances.

"Well, since Super SEAL ran off for who-knows-what reason," Danny says with a hand to his chest, "I will take it upon myself to give out the introductions." He points to each member of the team individually as he introduces them, "This is Detective Lieutenant Chin Kelly, our amazing Officer Kono Kalakaua, and the Special Agent Lori Weston."

Each member shakes Sam's hand in turn as he nods to them with a bright smile. 

"I feel like I'm meeting celebrities," Sam states with a smile. "You guys are all Steve talks about over the phone. Your team has done amazing work. Thank you for having his back and all that you do."

"I'm sure you and your team are just as amazing back in Canada," Lori says. 

Danny pulls out his phone to send a message as Kono nods her agreement. She adds, "And taking care of each other is what this ohana is all about."

"Ohana?" Sam repeats, curious. "What does that mean?"

"It means family," Chin answers. "And since you are part of Steve's family, you are now part of ours."

"Oh, wow," Sam adjusts his duffle as he ducks his head. "That's," he lifts it again with a smile. "That's really kind of you to say. I don't feel like I deserve it."

"There is, however, a catch," Danny adds with a raised finger, his phone back in his pocket.

"I think I know, but go ahead," Sam prompts the man.

"If you hurt our fearless leader," the blonde detective starts.

"We're going to have to be less than friendly with you," Chin finishes.

"This island is very big," Kono points out.

"Not to mention the smaller ones," Lori points out.

"Plenty of places to hide a body," Chin finishes again, with a serious expression that has his own teammates worried about Steve's boyfriend.

"Hey, guys," Steve's voice trails into the room before the man himself appears, adding, "Are we going out tonight to celebrate? I got a text from Danny to get...here..."

The brunette's eyes widen comically as he lowers the phone he was gesturing with to stare at his boyfriend who turns to smile at him.

"Sam?" Steve asks, voice sounding as lost as he looked. "What? What are you doing here?"

"Greeting your ohana," his boyfriend answers. "How come you never taught me that word before, Steve? I feel a little left out now."

Steve walks closer to Sam as he pockets his phone.

"I was going to save your Hawaiian lessons for when you could come for an extended stay. Come here," he pulls his boyfriend in for a tight hug. "It's so good to see you."

"He's too nice for you, Steve," Danny comments as the couple continue to hug. "He has manners. You don't. It will never work out."

Kono stifles a laugh as Steve breaks away from Sam to glare at his partner.

"What would you know about manners, Danny?" the brunette counters. "You sent an SOS for me to get here. I used my sirens and sped."

"Are you telling me that your love interest isn't important enough to rush over for?" his partner says, feigning surprise.

"Danny," Steve says in a warning tone.

"And since when does breaking the law for your own needs bother you, sasquatch?" Danny adds.

"You're the one who keeps scolding me for breaking protocol!" Steve reminds the man. "You gripe and whine every single day about something I've done wrong."

"Uh, guys?" Kono breaks up the men's argument, raising a hand to make sure she gets their attention. "I think you can shelf this particular 'conversation' for another time, don't you?"

She looks pointedly to Sam, who was being as polite as someone could during a heated debate, and the partners immediately stop arguing as Steve reaches for the strap of Sam's bag.

"Let me carry that for you," Steve offers as he takes the bag. He puts an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders as he starts to lead the man out of the room. Over his shoulder, he says, "See, Danny? Manners!"

The couple is gone before the blonde detective can give a proper response. 

 

Chin looks to the others.

"Should we follow them?" he asks.

"Steve's going to take Sam home," Lori answers. "There will be nothing for us to see."

"Definitely nothing we want to see," Kono agrees.

"Please, don't," Danny groans as he pinches the bridge of his nose. "That no. That is just...So wrong on so many levels."

"You have a dirty brain, Detective Williams," Kono returns with a mischievous smirk.

\- - -

In the parking lot, Steve opens the passenger's side door of his truck for Sam.

"You're really over-doing it on the manners, Steve," his boyfriend chuckles as he gets into the vehicle.

"Oh, is this better?" Steve shoves his boyfriend's bag into his stomach.

"Yeah," the blonde smiles, pulling the bag out of the way as his door is closed for him.

Sam puts the duffle at his feet before buckling his seat belt. It's just clicking into place as Steve opens the door to the driver's side.

"Canadians have the steering wheel on the same side, right?" Steve asks as he buckles.

"Yes," Sam answers, then sarcastically adds, "We even drive on the same side of the road as you Americans."

"Are you trying to start a war with me Samuel Braddock?" Steve asks, starting the car as he looks over to the other man.

"Depends," the blonde shrugs. "Is there anything worth fighting over? I mean, the last time you guys were going to vote for someone people were threatening to come over to our country." He raises an eyebrow, "Were planning that, Steve?"

"To move to Canada?" Steve clarifies, hand on the back seat in preparation to pull out of his parking spot. 

"Yeah," Sam answers. "I'm sure we could find some sort of political loophole to get you on my team. You might need to defect, though."

"Where would I live?" the brunette asks with a toothy smile.

"I've got plenty of room," the blonde answers with a carefree attitude. "You could crash there until you got your feet under you."

"I'm sure The General would love that," Steve chuckles as he begins to drive. Sam barks a laugh that makes his boyfriend's smile grow.

"It's funny you'd mention him," Sam says. "He called, again. Had a two more 'perfectly good reasons' for me to re-join the military."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I had at least five better ones to stay home and one very good one to move out of country if he brings it up again."

Steve glances over to Sam several times to make sure his boyfriend was being serious.

By Sam's expression, he was.

"Really?" Steve asks anyway. "You'd really consider moving to Hawaii? To live with me?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be with you in particular," Sam says with a grin. "And it could only be for about six months a year. Unless I go through a few extra hoops."

"Or we got married."

It's Sam's turn to look over to Steve to make sure the man was serious.

By Steve's expression, he was.

"Danny's right, you don't deserve me," Sam says guardedly.

"What?" Steve asks, frowning at the closed-off look from his boyfriend.

"You can't throw things like marriage around, Steve," the blonde says sternly. "I know we've been together for years, but our long-distance relationship makes it seem a lot less. Plus, I can't take you seriously when you say it as we drive down a road in your truck."

"Would you take me more seriously if I pulled off to the side of the road and got down on one knee?" Steve asks, just as sternly.

"Please, Steve," Sam sighs. "I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to enjoy being here with you."

Steve sobers, "I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to push or anything. I know we've never talked about marriage before. From here on out, it'll be the furthest thing from my mind. I promise."

"Thanks," his boyfriend says, dropping his head back against the headrest. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out his mouth in a huff. "I can't believe how tired I am."

"We're almost to my place," Steve tells him. "You can take a nap while I make us something to eat. Then we can relax on the back porch as we talk about what you want to do while you're here."

"What I want to do," Sam repeats. "Huh. You know, I didn't really think about that. I only knew I wanted to see you."

Steve reaches over to grab hold of his boyfriend's hand.

"I'm really glad you did, Sam. I missed you."

"I missed you too," the blonde returns softly. "And I needed to see you without the bandages. I hated leaving you while you were still injured, but Boss was adamant that I get back as soon as possible to file the right paperwork so I wouldn't get into trouble."

"Greg's a great guy," Steve compliments. "I'm glad he's there to look out for you, since I can't."

"I'm not a child, Steve."

"I know. I also know you think the same way about me and my team, so," he shrugs. "We're both closet romantics, I guess."

Sam chuckles and Steve pulls into the driveway of his house.

 

Steve leads the way to the front door and holds it open for his boyfriend to walk through, the duffle on the blonde's shoulder once again.

"Still got a lot of junk lying around I see," Sam observes as he takes everything in. 

"Some of it is case related," the host defends himself as he pushes a box out of the way. "I've also been a bit busy."

"Healing, surfing, swimming, and taking down criminals," Sam offers for him. He drops his bag on the floor beside the kitchen island. 

"And talking to you," Steve adds as he steps close enough to wrap his arms around the blonde's middle from behind.

Sam leans into his lover's embrace and closes his eyes.

"I thought you said I could take a nap," the blonde says as he starts to feel himself being swayed from side-to-side.

Steve turns his head sideways to put his lips to his lover's neck. 

"How tired are you, exactly?" he asks against the skin.

Sam turns his head to give his lover more access.

"Pretty tired," he answers, even as his skin tingles from the kisses being pressed against it.

"Completely exhausted?" Steve asks, pulling Sam closer. "No energy at all?"

Sam feels himself melting into his lover's embrace, his body reaching into his inner depths as it reacts to the stimulation on his neck.

Smiling, he softly answers, "I might have a little bit of energy."

Steve trails the tip of his nose up his lover's neck until his lips reach the edge of the blonde's ear.

"I'll take everything you have." 

Sam shivers in delight as he's pulling away from the kitchen and to the master bedroom...

 

\--- -( Day 2)- ---

Danny's steps have a slight bounce to them as he heads to Steve's front door. It was eleven o'clock in the morning and they didn't have another case or important paperwork to finish. Perfect time to check on his partner and the man's boyfriend. 

With appropriate greeting gift of friend doughnuts in one hand, he reaches up with the other to ring the doorbell. 

It takes another ring before a shirtless Steve appears to open the door.

"Danny?" the brunette frowns at his partner as he pushes his way into his house. "What are you doing here? I didn't get a call about a case."

"That's because we don't have one, Steven," his partner returns, making his way to the kitchen. He finds a shirtless Sam there. -Was there a 'no shirts rule' when your significant other was staying the night? Knowing Steve, there probably was.- Sam was pouring himself a glass of orange juice from way higher than necessary, but he still lifts his head to greet the visitor.

"Hi, Danny," Sam smiles, expertly stopping the flow of juice without looking. Putting the carton down, he motions to the bag in the detective's hand. "Is that to share? Because it smells amazing, even from over here."

"Don't poison my Sam," Steve orders his partner as he moves to stand in between the two blondes on the kitchen side of the island.

"I am deeply offended that you would think I would do that," Danny states, walking the dining room side of the island to get to the other blonde. "I come bearing gifts and to offer my services, should you need them, and you have to spoil my good natured intentions with accusations of foul play?"

As Sam rounds the counter, Danny gets a better look at the man. He was a little stockier than his taller life companion, but the abs were still easily noticeable on the man's pale, smooth skin. Sam also doesn't appear to have any tattoos, unlike his choice in life partner, who had two very obvious ones. 

"These are-" Danny clears his throat as he lifts and opens the bag for Sam to reach in to. "These are, by far, the best doughnuts on this island."

"Sam, don't eat those," Steve pleads as his boyfriend takes one out of the bag.

"Thanks, Danny," Sam says; then his smile widens as he happily adds, "They're still warm!"

As the other blonde takes a bite, Danny turns a triumphant look to his partner.

"Finally, someone who appreciates the finer things in life," he says to the brunette, then turns to the partaker of his offering. "What do you think, Sam?"

"Not half bad," Sam shrugs; finishing the doughnut off in an almost-too-big bite.

"You don't have to worry about Steve stealing it," Danny jokes. "I'll beat him away with the others. He'll stumble back with a hiss."

Sam chuckles as he reaches over the island to get his orange juice.

"I'm not sure if you know this," he says. "But Canada has more doughnut shops per capita than anywhere else in the world." After a sip of juice, he adds, "We know doughnuts."

"As such an expert, you should also know how bad they are for you," Steve argues, rounding the island to get at the bag.

"Oi!" Danny smacks at the man's reaching hands as he holds the bag away from him. "If you don't want these because you're a health nut, that's fine. Don't spoil it for the rest of us."

"Thank you for the doughnut, Danny," Sam breaks into the two men's bubble. "I'm good, though. You can have the rest in my stead, if you want."

"Don't let this smug lug force you into denying yourself from the earthly pleasures that have been invented by man's self-taught genius," Danny tells the man.

"There's nothing pleasurable about a heart attack or diabetes," Steve argues.

"I'm not telling Sam to eat them every day, Sam's mother," Danny scolds his partner. "I'm merely encouraging him to follow his palate."

"Actually," Sam speaks up for himself before his boyfriend can continue with the argument. "Steve and I were going to go on a hike soon, so I don't want to weigh myself down with too much food. I really do appreciate you thinking about me though, Danny."

"Just trying to be a good example to others on how to behave," the detective remarks with a glance in Steve's direction. His phone goes off and he lifts a finger to his partner as he answers it. "Detective Williams."

The officer on the other end informs the detective about a robbery that just finished taking place. 

"I'll be right over," Danny says before hanging up.

"Everything okay?" Steve asks worriedly.

"Yes, everything's fine," his partner assures him. "A little petty robbery; nothing the others and I can't handle on our own."

"You sure?" the brunette asks as Danny starts to walk towards the front. 

"Absolutely!" the blonde assures him, his voice rising as he gets further away. "You enjoy your day with your boyfriend. The rest of Five-O will take care of this."

"Call me if anything changes," Steve order-asks.

"Yes, master," Danny returns sarcastically before leaving the house completely.

 

Sam turns to his concerned boyfriend.

"I like Danny," he tells the brunette.

"He's got a good heart," Steve compliments as he turns to his boyfriend. "Maybe a bit too big with all the junk food he eats. His daughter, Grace, and I are working together to get him to eat better."

"Eating healthy is great," Sam agrees. "But you can't blame a man for having the occasional indulgence."

"Indulgence, huh?" Steve asks with a raised brow as he wraps an arm around his lover's side to rest a palm at the small of his back.

"I thought we were going for a hike?" the blonde reminds the brunette as he puts his half-empty cup of juice on the counter. 

"The mountains aren't going anywhere," Steve says, leaning closer.

"I suppose we could go tomorrow morning," Sam muses with a small tilt of his head. "Get up early. Have breakfast at the top."

"I like the way you think, Samuel," Steve growls his lover's name, sending a pleasant shiver up the man's spine.

"Should we lock the front door first?" Sam asks as he's led backwards towards the bedroom.

Steve leans down to take control of his lover's mouth, his footsteps never faltering as he pushes the blonde back towards the bed.

He pulls back to whisper, "We'll be quiet." Then Steve grins, "Or maybe just-" he rolls his hips against Sam's making the man groan. "-loud enough."

"Americans," Sam grumbles, pulling his lover's head down more to take over the kissing.

Steve kicks the bedroom door closed with more force than necessary...

 

\--- - (Day 3)- ---

Kono invites Steve to bring Sam out to surf the next morning and the two cancel their hiking plans to meet the woman on the beach.

"How much are you two going to laugh at me when I fall three times before I paddle out of the shallow end?" Sam asks as he watches the waves beat against the shore.

"You think you're ready to hit the water already?" Kono laughs. "Brother, you've got to walk before you run, and you've got to get used to standing on a board before you take it to the water."

"Actually, Kono," Steve speaks up for his boyfriend. "I've gone over the basics with Sam."

"I'm just terrible because, where I live in Canada, there aren't that many opportunities to practice," the blonde adds.

"Well then, in that case," Kono lifts her board out of the sand. "Let's get some practice in!"

Sam only falls twice as they paddle out and he rides a small wave, shakily on the board but on it, all the way back to the shallows where he falls off.

"It's okay to fall," Kono encourages the blonde as he paddles to the spot beside her. "It's how you ride the wave before you fall that means more."

"And just trying is half the battle," Steve adds.

Sam takes on two more waves. The second one swells unexpectedly, tossing the blonde off the board with a shout.

Kono and Steve slide to either side of Sam as he pulls himself back onto his board.

"I hope one of you know a good place to eat after this," Sam says as he catches his breath. "Because I'm going to be exhausted."

"Come on," Kono nods her head to a small wave. "I think that one's calling your name."

"Already?" the blonde huffs, looking to it. "Maybe I should tell them to lose my number," he jokes as he starts to paddle out.

"I'll ride behind you this time," Steve says, following.

"Not too close!" Kono warns. 

"Yeah, I know," her teammates assures her as he maintains a safe distance from his boyfriend.

The two ride the same wave, sort of. Sam is pushed off of it early on and ends up on another while his boyfriend remains on the first while keeping an eye on him and his own surfing.

Another half dozen waves later, the trio paddle back to shore for a break.

"You know, it's funny," Sam observes as Steve hands him a bottle of water. He nods to the still moving waves, "Water, water, every where; Nor any drop to drink."

"Not if you don't to get sick," Steve agrees, then takes a sip of his own bottle.

Kono looks to Sam as she rhymes, "He went like one that hath been stunned; And is of sense forlorn: A sadder and a wiser man; He rose the morrow morn." At the man's surprised look she asks, ""The Rime of the Ancient Mariner" by Samuel Coleridge, right?"

"Yeah," Sam smiles brightly at her. "You memorized it too?"

"No," Kono lets out a short laugh as she shakes her head. "Just bits and pieces, and the end, of course."

"The what of the who?" Steve asks, confused.

"It's the longest poem written by Samuel Coleridge," his boyfriend explains. "I had to memorize it as a kid and it sort of stuck."

"Didn't he shoot some sort of bird in that poem?" Kono asks, trying to place the type.

"Why look'st thou so?—With my cross-bow; I shot the ALBATROSS," Sam quotes for her.

"That's it," she snaps her fingers. "You really did memorize it," she says, impressed. 

"I'm sure I've got some of the words mixed up in my head," Sam shrugs off the compliment. After anther sip of water he looks between the two, "So... What do we do now?"

\- - -

Kono leaves to meet up with Adam and, after putting on their shirts, Steve takes Sam to Kamekona's food truck.

The large man is out of the truck, delivering two plates to twin girls in bikinis that seem to giggle at anything the man says.

"Hey, brother," Steve smiles at Kamekona when he turns towards them. "There's someone very important that I want you to meet."

"Someone important?" Kamekona repeats with interest as he looks Sam over carefully. "Did you get yourself another partner, Steve? What did Danny do wrong to deserve a replacement?"

"No, Kamekona, this is not a new partner," Steve corrects the man. "He is a partner, but not that kind. He's my life partner."

"Oh!" the large man's face clears in understanding as he looks Sam over anew. "You're not as tall as I thought you'd be."

"I complained about that a lot growing up," Sam replies with a smirk. "I even ate all the foods kids normally hate in order to get as tall as I could. Ended up two inches shy of six feet."

"I'm sure, even as an adult, some of my miracle food will get you those last two inches," Kamekona states with a grin as he heads for the entrance to his truck. Inside, he leans over the counter to ask the couple, "Do you have a preference, my new friend?"

"My name is Sam," the blonde tells the larger man. "And, no, I'm willing to try anything you or Steve think I should."

"Don't go crazy," Steve says when he sees the excitement in Kamekona's eyes. "Just a simple plate of shrimp over rice is fine."

"First impressions can never happen a second time, bro," Kamekona points out. "I gotta give my best if I want to impress your man. That way he has one more reason to come back to Hawaii more often."

"Can't argue with that logic, Steve," Sam points out with his hands raised in surrender.

"Fine!" the brunette gives up. "But nothing too spicy. I want to be able to taste it, Kamekona."

"You have my word, brother!" the large man sings out as he begins to work.

In a few minutes, there's a large plate filled with food in between Steve and Sam. Kamekona places a water bottle and a fork wrapped in a napkin beside each man before taking a seat to watch them.

Sam holds onto his napkin with one hand as the other uses the fork to take a scoop full of the mixed ingredient rice meal; Steve mirrors his boyfriend and the two take a bite at the same time.

After a second, Sam drops the fork on the table to desperately reach out for the water and guzzle half of it down at once, all the while hearing Steve cough as the man's eyes water.

"What did you put in this?" Steve asks as he reaches for his bottle. He drinks it down as greedily as his boyfriend.

"A little kick never hurt a healthy relationship," Kamekona says, sounding offended. "You two need stronger palates if you want your love life to work out."

Sam starts choking on air as Steve's red face looks incredulously at the mountain of a man on the other side of the table.

"I'm sorry, Sam," the brunette says as he stands. He helps the blonde up with an offered arm. "I'll stop by a grocery store for something a little more...edible."

"Hey, my food is good!" Kamekona defends his creation as the two walk away. "Don't blame it on your weak taste buds!"

"It was nice to-" Sam coughs a few times, then winces before finishing. "Nice to meet you, Kamekona."

"You too, Sam!" the big man waves. "Come back any time!"

Kamekona reaches accross the table to bring the plate close to himself. He picks up one of the abandoned forks and takes a bite.

"Barely even mild," he comments to himself with a shake of his head.

 

\--- - (Day 4)- ---

The couple wake up before sunrise to finally get in their hike.

"Are you sure you can't stay longer than a week?" Steve asks as he and Sam take a break half-way up the trail.

The blonde shakes his head. "I had to beg Jules to switch with me to get this week. Spike's got a family thing, too, and the team can't be down two members at once."

"So no making up excuses to say then?" the brunette asks, hope barely noticeable in his voice.

"Sorry, Steve," Sam says sincerely. "I'll try to schedule a longer visit next time. Unless," he smiles, "you want to come up to me instead?"

"Seems only fair," Steve replies, returning the smile. "Wow, I have to dig through my closet to find warmer clothes."

Sam laughs, the sound echoing through the wide open space.

"It took me hours to find a decent pair of swim shorts," the blonde confesses when his laughter dies down enough to speak. "Canada has it's hot summers, but that's not our season right now."

The two resume their walk as Steve continues the conversation.

"Do you think I can meet your team when I visit?" he asks.

Sam snorts, "I don't think you'll be able to keep them away. Oh!" he points to his boyfriend, "They know what you look like, though, just to warn you."

"Is that some sort of shot at me for not showing your gorgeous face to my team?" Steve asks.

"It is a little odd that the first time they knew what I looked like was when they met me face-to-face," his boyfriend comments. Looking down at his feet, he asks, "Were you ashamed or something?"

"Hey," Steve stops and puts a hand on Sam's arm to hold him in place to do the same. Sam doesn't look at him, so Steve takes the blonde's chin in a loose grin and gently turns it up towards him. "I have not been, and never will be, ashamed of you," he says solemnly. Sam's eyes dart back and forth between both of the brunette's. Steve leans closer to add, "I just wanted to keep you all to myself like the selfish lug that I am."

The sadness in Sam's eyes clears as he reaches up to take the hand at his chin.

"I can respect that," he says softly.

"Good," Steve smiles as he interlaces their fingers. "Because now that they know about you, what you look like and how amazing you are, I'm going to have to beat them away with sticks to keep you to myself."

Sam's chuckle is cut off by Steve's lips on his own. He closes his eyes as he opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, his free hand grabbing hold of the front of Steve's shirt to hold him close. 

Steve puts a hand behind Sam's head to cradle it as their mouths move together. The warm sun prickles their skin as they remain in the same spot for several minutes.

Reluctantly, Steve pulls away, leaving a lingering kiss as he goes.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Sam," he confesses as he looks into his lover's grey-blue eyes.

"Fall apart," Sam offers, staring back at all the colors of Steve's hazel eyes, trying to map out and name every shade. "I know that's what would happen to me without you."

Steve leans back in for another kiss before leading his boyfriend down the path once more, their hands still connected with their fingers intertwined.

\- - -

Lori is at the end of the path, wearing a running outfit and looking out of breath as the two men approach her.

"Did you run here?" Steve asks the woman, already impressed if she had.

"Just a good stretch of the legs," Lori replies, the sun bringing out her blonde highlights even with her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail.

"Would you like to catch a ride back with us?" Sam offers. "There's plenty of room in Steve's truck."

"Are you sure?" she asks. "I don't want to intrude."

"It would be disrespectful to abandon a friend," the blonde answers. "Come on," he offers his arm to her. "I'll lead the way."

"Such a gentleman," Lori compliments as she takes the arm.

Steve, who was still holding Sam's hand, finds himself dragged along by his boyfriend as he takes his teammate back to the truck.

"Do you normally take this route when running, Lori?" the brunette asks as they reach his vehicle.

"No," she answers with a shake of her head as she releases Sam's arm. "But I like to change things up. Keeps it interesting."

"Any particular reason you chose this place, on this day?" Steve presses lightly as he unlocks the truck and opens the back passenger's side door.

"No," Lori shakes her head as she reaches for the inner handle. With a wink, she adds, "Just coincidence, I guess."

Sam muffles a laugh as he opens the front passenger's side door.

"Right," Steve sighs as he rounds the vehicle. Lori already has Sam laughing about something by the time he opens his door.

"What's the big joke?" he asks as he closes the door behind himself so he can buckle.

"Nothing," Sam tells him with a large smile. "Let's just take Lori home so we can have lunch."

"That sounds exciting," Lori says as she leans forwards in her seat. "What's the plan?"

"Drop you off and make an escape," Steve deadpans as he starts the engine.

"Picnic then, I'm guessing," his teammate remarks, eyes moving to the back of Sam's head. "Do you know how to cook, Sam?"

"Enough to get by," the blonde answers. "You?"

"I've been known to receive a compliment or two," she replies. "I hear Steve's pretty good in the kitchen, though he's hardly cooked for me."

"When have I had the time, Lori?" Steve asks. 

"Good friends make time," she counters, turning to him.

"Alright," the brunette nods his head. "The next time I have too much time on my hands, I'll invite you over for a meal. Is that okay?"

"How about we all get together the day before Sam has to go back home?" Lori counter-offers. "After his last disappearing act, I'm sure the team would appreciate giving him a proper send off. What do you think, Sam?" she returns her focus to the back of the blonde's head. "Do you think you can handle all of us together at the same time?"

"Considering I walked away last time unscathed, I'm pretty confident I can do it again," Sam answers.

"Then it's settled!" Lori claps her hands as she leans back in her seat. "When do you have to go back, Sam?"

"My plane leave Saturday," he answers.

"Perfect. Who doesn't love a Friday night party?" Lori says happily.

"Probably the ones who have to host it, even though they had no say in it," Steve grumbles.

"Now, now, Steve," Lori clicks her tongue a few times. "Best not to allow Danny's nasty rumor of your manners come true."

"I have manners!" the brunet argues.

Lori smirks, "It's rude to shout."

Sam chuckles as his boyfriend huffs an aggravated sigh.

 

\--- -(5)- ---

A murder from the night before forces Steve away from Sam.

"You sure you're going to be okay alone?" the brunette asks worriedly. He had been stuck in the threshold of the front door for the past five minutes, going over emergency numbers, where things were, and multiple checks if Sam would be okay without him.

"I'm your boyfriend, not your thirteen year old son," Sam tells him with a light shove to the shoulder. "Go. Solve the crime and save the day. I'll have my phone on me if you need to contact me."

"Call me any time about any thing," Steve repeats for the seventh time as he finally drags his second foot out of the house.

"Steve," Sam steps out, pushing his boyfriend back enough to give him room; then he puts both hand on the man's shoulders. "I'll be fine. Honest."

"I was hoping to have the entire week with you," the brunette explains softly. "So you can understand why I don't want to go."

"Tough luck, Commander," the blonde responds. He pulls Steve down to give him a quick kiss. "Now. Go." he orders, turning the other man and pushing him away.

"I'll try to work as fast as I can!" Steve calls out as he heads for his truck.

"Work the case right, not fast!" Sam counters with a an order to his tone. "Tonight, I'll make dinner!"

Steve's face lights up at that.

"I can't wait!"

\- - -

Sam doesn't have a international license to drive in America, so he takes a cab to the closest grocery store. He's looking through the different kinds of beers, trying to remember the one Steve liked, when he hears police sirens fast approaching. Curious, he steps out of the aisle just as a man with a gun comes barreling into the store. A woman at the counter screams as she huddles into a ball and the gunman turns his weapon on her.

"Hey, man," Sam puts up his hands as the gunman turns to him. The guy looks to be in his early twenties. Half of his head is shaved with an intricate tattoo instead of hair. He's wearing a black hoodie and jeans, which are both drenched in sweat. The sirens become louder as the patrol cars come into view. The gunman rushes towards the woman, grabbing hold of her arm as he points his weapon at her. The woman screams out as she starts to sob, her body bending in half and away from the man holding her.

"Shut up!" the gunman orders, his arm shaking as he starts to pull her away from the front windows. He looks to the man at the register. "You!" he barks. "Lock that front door. Now!"

The cashier quickly moves to do as ordered. Sam puts down his hand basket then lifts up both his hands as he steps to be beside the gunman.

"Excuse me, sir?" he says, keeping his voice calm and unintimidating. The gunman turns to him quickly, yanking the woman with him whose sobs only increase with the sudden change. "My name is Sam," Sam says, voice still calm. "I don't want to cause any trouble, I just want to help."

"Help?" the gunman scoffs. "You got a getaway car in your back pocket, mister? Because that's what I need right now."

Outside, two police patrol cars are parked at an angle. The officers from inside them are out, guns drawn as they remain behind the open doors of their vehicles.

"What's your name?" Sam asks, ignoring the police outside. He didn't know protocol for the police here, but he assumed it couldn't be too different then back home; which means no one should be trying to barge in while there was an armed suspect.

"Call me gun!" the gunman spits. "Because that's what I'm going to use to blow your brains out if you don't do as I say!"

The woman screams again as she sags even more in the gunman's arms.

"Okay, gun," Sam placates. "If that's what you want me to call you, that's fine. But I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to help you."

"Oh yeah?" the gunman turns his weapon on the blonde. "How are you going to do that, blondie? Huh? How, exactly, are you going to do that?"

"First, why don't you let the woman go?" Sam asks, motioning to the still sobbing girl. "She's too scared to hold. I'll stay right here. I won't move. You can keep the gun on me and the police still won't come in."

The gunman looks down to the woman as she heaves in his arms. He pushes her away and uses both hands to point his weapon at Sam.

"What did you say your name was, blondie?" he asks, stepping closer.

"My name is Sam," Sam repeats. Out of the corner of his eyes, he sees more vehicles approaching. Hopefully, it was a competent hostage negotiator. He keeps his focus on the man in front of him. "Why don't you tell me what's going on so I can help you out?"

"What's- What do you think is going on?" the gunman shouts, pointing the barrel to Sam's head. "I'm running from the police who want to kill me!"

"Gun," Sam says steadily, hands up as he tenses his body in case he has to fight the man for the weapon. "The police do not kill people for no reason. If you don't put that gun down, though, they might think they have no choice but to shoot you first before you can hurt anyone."

"Todd Green!" Steve's voice booms via a megaphone from outside the building. "We've got you surrounded! Put the weapon down and come out with your hands up!"

The gunman, Todd Green, steps behind Sam and puts the gun to the blonde's head as he steps away from where the police can see him.

"I have a hostage!" Todd shouts. "You come in, this guy is dead! You hear me, cop? Dead!"

"It's okay, Todd," Sam assures the man, keeping his body relaxed. "Is it okay if I call you Todd?"

"Yeah, sure," the gunman sniffs, his feet shifting further down the aisle. "You can call me whatever you want. It doesn't matter."

"Everyone matters," Sam corrects him lightly. "No matter what you did, you don't deserve to die, Todd. You deserve your day in court, for the world to hear your side of the story. Don't you want to make sure they know how things went down according to the way you saw it?"

"No one cares about criminals, Sam," Todd sniffs again. "The cops don't. The so-called detectives don't. Even my-" he stops himself then coughs. "Never mind."

"Even your what, Todd?" Sam prompts lightly, keeping his tone a request, not a demand. When he doesn't get an answer, he tries to fill in the blanks. "Even your parents? Your father? Mother? Your girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"None of them!" Todd snaps, then sniffs again. "No one has ever cared about what I want; what matters to me. All my life, I've been abused and used. The second I tried to do something for myself, everything-" his voice cracks and becomes choked up as he finishes, "everything went to crap."

"Todd Green!" Steve's amplified voice rings out again. "There is no escape! Come out now and I promise you, you won't be harmed!"

Sam loved his boyfriend, but he wished the man would back down a little so that he could handle things.

Though, to be fair, he tells himself, Steve didn't know he was in the building or that he was the hostage Todd was talking about. That was probably a good thing, he adds. Who knows how the brunette would over-react if he did know.

"I'm sorry that no one was there for you when you needed them to be," Sam says honestly, trying to reach out to the shaking young man holding him. "My dad was very controlling growing up, but I still had my mother and my sisters. I wouldn't be the man I am today without all the family and friends that I have." He pauses, takes a breath. "I want that for you, Todd," he says. "I want you to find someone you can rely on. Someone you can trust. Just because you haven't had them in the past, doesn't mean you can't find them in the future."

"What future?" Todd croaks. "I'm going to prison for murder, Sam."

"Was it pre-meditated?" Sam asks. The gun at his head was lowering. He didn't think for a second that the young man behind him was a cold-blooded killer. It was most likely some sort of accident, but he'd leave that to the authorities, and Steve, to figure out. "Todd, did you go somewhere to purposely kill someone?"

"No," Todd croaks again. "We were talking one minute...Then the next..."

"It's okay, Todd," Sam assures him as he takes a testing step forwards. Todd lets him go without a fight, so he takes another half step in order to turn around and face him. "This isn't the end of your life," he presses on. "You can still walk away with a future, Todd. All you need to do is give me that gun."

Shining brown eyes lift up to Sam's blue ones.

"They'll kill me," he says softly.

"I won't let them," Sam says firmly. "You give me that gun and I'll walk you out of here. There's a man out there we can trust. He shouted at us twice already."

"You know the cops?" Todd asks, surprised.

"I know his reputation," Sam nods. "Please, Todd. Let's end this. Together."

Hands still shaking, Todd turns the gun to hold it with both hands as he looks at it.

Sam lifts his arm slowly and holds out his hand. He waits, eyes focused on Todd as the young man's face scrunches up in indecision.

"Please, Todd," he repeats.

Todd shoves the weapon into Sam's hand then slumps into a ball on the floor as he starts to cry. Sam checks the weapon for its safety before putting it in his back pocket. 

"Everything's fine! I've got the gun!" Sam shouts out. "Can someone unlock the front door?"

He hears hurried footsteps head to the front of the store, the door unlocking, then steps going out before more thunder in.

Steve rounds the aisle where Sam stands over the gunman.

The brunette lowers his weapon as he takes in the scene with wide eyes.

Danny rounds the other side of the aisle and does a double take as three HPD officers follow behind him and his partner.

"Sam?" Steve says incredulously. "What? How?"

"I need you to take my friend, Todd, into custody, Commander McGarrett," Sam says with a gentle tone.

Steve nods, holstering his weapon to grab his handcuffs as he approaches the suspect.

Todd lifts his head, wiping at his face as he lifts his eyes up to Sam.

"You're going to be okay," the blonde assures him. "Just tell them the truth."

Todd nods. Silently, he stands and allows his hands to be cuffed behind his back. Sam gives Danny the gun as Steve guides Todd to an awaiting cruiser. 

It's not until the gunman is secured in the vehicle, with an officer watching him, than Steve rushes to his boyfriend's side to wrap him up in his arms.

"I had no idea you were in here," Steve says, voice rough. He kisses the side of Sam's head as he pulls back to look him over. "Are you okay? Did Green hurt you?"

"I'm fine, Steve," Sam assures him. "It was a little intense for a moment there, but the kid was clearly more scared than violent. It can be just as hard to talk a scared person down but, thankfully, Todd was easy to reach out to."

Danny steps closer, the gun handed off to another officer in an evidence bag.

"And how, pray tell," he prompts. "Did you know how to reach him?"

"Didn't Steve tell you what I do for a living?" Sam asks; surprised when he gets a head shake as an answer. "I work for the Strategic Response Unit, or SRU. We're a special task force trained to resolve extreme situations, including hostage-taking, bomb threats, and heavily armed criminals. Plus, the occasional job of serving high-risk arrest warrants."

"Of course. Why am I not surprised?" Danny shakes his head. "Super SEAL would have a super soldier as a boyfriend. You both served in the military, after all, so you've got the adrenalin addiction something fierce."

"Things could've ended badly if Sam wasn't here," Steve points out to his partner.

"Oh, yes," the detective nods. "I am not putting down Sam's skill as a negotiator or what he did today. On the contrary, I am praising him for it. What I am not doing, however, is allowing myself to be surprised that he is some sort of super human like yourself."

"That's really nice of you to say, Danny," Sam smiles. "But I'm nothing special, really. I'm just another guy trying to make a difference."

"Aha!" Danny points a finger in Steve's face. "Don't deserve him. That's all I got to say. I'm out."

The detective leaves, along with the officers whose curiosity had kept them in the room. 

Steve returns his focus to his boyfriend.

"I'll take your statement myself," he says.

"Is that okay?" Sam asks him.

"Yeah," his boyfriend smirks. "I'm the leader of this outfit. So, what I say goes."

"Within the law, Steven!" Danny's voice snaps from outside.

"I really do like, Danny," Sam grins at his boyfriend's eye roll.

 

\--- -(6)- ---

The case had been wrapped up quickly after Todd Green's arrest and the retrieval of the young man's gun, which turned out to be the murder weapon. Todd confessed to the murder, explaining how he was trying to kill himself when a passerby tried to stop him and their struggle caused the other's death.

Now the Five-O team, including Max and Kamekona, have gathered at McGarrett's house for the pre-decided (somewhat forced) meal, with a celebration added to the farewell.

"Wait, so you were in there shopping when this guy came barreling in and you decided that was your cue to save the day?" Kono clarifies after the blonde had finished re-telling his version of events.

"Instincts of the job," Sam shrugs.

"You don't understand, Kono," Danny speaks up. "Sam here is a super soldier. Yeah," he nods to the woman's impressed look. "He works for an elite unit that handles those kinds of situations all the time."

"How often have you been personally involved with a suspect?" Chin asks.

"Uh, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to talk about it," Sam says nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "But once or twice, I guess."

"The right to disclosure is founded in the principle of fair play between parties as well as the right to make full answer and defense," Max supplies for him.

"Why don't we err on the side of caution and not talk about it?" Steve suggests as he carries over a plate of cooked burgers.

Kamekona is the first to get his hands on one, placing the still hot meat onto a bun and taking a bite. He frowns as he chews, then looks over to Steve.

"You complain about my food and yet you don't add any flavor to your own?" he asks the brunette.

"That's what condiments are for," Steve argues, pushing a tray of different bottled additives to the man.  
"It's my fault," Sam says as the large man reaches for the soy sauce. "I was going to cook dinner yesterday, but had to leave my ingredients behind. Steve had to use up most of what he had in the house and then we lost our grocery list on the way to the store this afternoon because we were rushing-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Danny lifts a hand to stop the other blonde. "Do not make excuses for Steve, Sam," he orders. "He is a too big man to allow his significant other to take all the blame."

"I'm sure the burgers are fine," Lori adds before Steve can comment.

"What were you going to make?" Kono adds, her curiosity peeked.

"Nothing fancy," Sam smirks. "Something with fish; maybe Maple biscuits on the side."

"That sounds nice," Kamekona nods his approval.

"I don't know," Danny says with a drawn in breath. "Maple means sugar. Not sure if Super SEAL is willing to break his vow of rabbit food."

"Steve's eaten them before," the other blonde assures him. "But maybe he's just been playing the nice boyfriend card all this time?"

Everyone looks to Steve for his reaction.

"I eat sweet things!" the brunette defends himself, a burger half way to his lips. "I just don't over-indulge or frequent deep-fried potential heart attacks!"

The slight strain to Steve's voice has everyone else laughing at the man's expense.

"I'm sorry you have to go back so soon," Kono tells Sam after the laughter has died down.

"Yes," Max raises himself up higher. "You were unable to tour Five-O headquarters fully, as you were not brought to the morgue to see where I work with the Commander."

"There's the manners things again," Danny ribs his partner. "You didn't bring Sam around to show him off to everyone. You're being selfish, you know that right?"

Steve smiles wide instead of getting angry.

"You'd be selfish too, if Sam was your boyfriend," the brunette remarks happily.

The girls make matching 'aw' noises as Steve locks eyes with Sam and the other men in the room have to suffer through the awkward of watching the touching moment.

"I think I left the oven on in my truck," Kamekona says, grabbing two more burgers as he stands. He looks to Sam who turns to the larger man when he sees the motion. "It was nice to see you again, my new friend. Feel free to come by any of my establishment on your next visit to our great island."

"I will," Sam promises, holding back to shake the man's hands since they were full.

"I also have a previous engagement that I must attend to," Max says as Kamekona reaches the door to leave. He shakes hands with Sam, adding, "Please return soon, Constable Braddock."

"Okay, Dr. Bergman," Sam smiles. "I'll try."

An hour later, Kono and Lori excuse themselves from the gathering and Chin leaves with them. The women give Sam a hug, while Chin shakes the blonde's hand firmly.

With only Danny left, Sam helps Steve clean up after the meal.

"How long are you expecting to stay, Danny?" Steve asks as he finishes cleaning. "And," he adds, taking a pre-offered beer from his boyfriend with a nod and a smile. "With all your talk of 'manners' these past few days, how come you didn't offer to help clean up?"

"I'm your guest, Steve," his partner points out. "Therefor, it is not my duty to clean up after my host."

"It's still polite," the brunette counters.

"Do you want another beer, Danny?" Sam asks, lifting one up.

"No, thank you, Sam," the other blonde lowers his head in a slight bow to the offer. "As my partner inelegantly hinted to, I must be off. I don't want to be hindered with too much alcohol, but I thank you all the same."

"Now you're just elongating your sentences to come off as more proper," Steve remarks as he sits in a chair. When Sam steps closer, he reaches out an arm to pull him into his lap. Sam allows himself to be moved, then adjusts in the chair to make himself more comfortable before looking back to Danny.

"Ah, well," Danny ducks his head again as he takes a step towards the door. "I know a silent cue when I see one. Sam," he lifts his head to the other blonde, hands together as he points them to him. "It was great seeing you again, getting to know you more. I hope you call me when you plan on getting rid of this lug I call partner. I'll help you hide the body."

"Go home, Danny," Steve orders with a smile.

"Good-night all!" Danny calls out as he leaves the house.

"Night, Danny!" Sam calls back. After the front door closes, he settles even more into the chair,. Leaning to the side, he tilts his head into the crook of his lover's neck as he relaxes.

Steve lifts an arm to rub up and down his lover's back, his other hand loosely holding onto his beer.

"Your friends are nice," Sam says, his breath ghosting over the top of his lover's shirt to make contact with skin, causing goosebumps.

"They're definitely keepers," Steve jokes lightly, then takes another swig of beer.

Silence stretches on comfortably for a few moments as the couple listen to the calming noises of the water crashing not too far from the house. Steve had opened all the windows when he had started cooking, and cool night air wafted in with the scent of the salty sea.

Sam puts a hand over his lover's chest to feel the beat of the other man's heart.

"Steve," he murmurs lowly. "How badly are you going to miss me?"

The brunette puts his bottle onto the ground so he can cup his lover's cheek with his hand.

"More than I can describe with words," he answers softly.

Sam lifts his head away enough to look his lover in the eyes.

"Show me," he asks, voice husky with the desire burning inside him.

Steve pulls Sam in for a deep kiss, his hand sliding up to intertwine in his lover's blonde hair. Sam starts to slide in his lover's lap but Steve stops kissing him before he can get very far. Quickly moving his hand from Sam's hair to the back of his legs, Steve stands, pulling his lover up with him in a bridal style carry.

"Steve!" Sam calls out in surprise, his hands scrambling to grab hold of his lover so he won't fall down.

"I'm only following orders," Steve returns as he carries his lover to the bedroom...

 

\--- -(7)- ---

The airport terminal is as busy as ever with the arrival and departing crowds of people. Steve stands beside Sam outside the security gate, holding his boyfriend's hand almost too tight as he stares down the security guards.

This was as far as he could go. On the other side of the terminal was the plane Sam had to get on soon. The plane that was going to take him off the island and away from Steve.

The grip on Sam's hand tightens.

"I'll call you when I land safely," Sam promises, noting his boyfriend's uneasiness. 

"Even another day seems too long to wait to see you again," Steve confesses as he turns his head away from the guards to look at the man beside him. "Who knows how long it will be before I get to see you again?"

"I'll video chat you then," Sam corrects with a wink. 

"It's not the same as having you here," Steve says solemnly.

"Hey," Sam nudges the other man lightly with the arms that were holding hands. "Chin up, soldier. There's no moping in war or temporary good-byes."

Steve steps around to crowd his boyfriend, free hand supporting the shorter man's neck as eh leans down to give him a deep kiss.

"Hang on now," Sam breathes, pulling away as he looks around. He smiles tightly at the stares from people around them. He looks back to his boyfriend. "There are kids around here, Steve. No need to traumatize them with your lovey-dovey side."

"You sound like Danny when you talk like that," the brunette pouts.

"Maybe it's a blonde thing," his boyfriend jokes.

"I will come to visit you," Steve vows. "Just as soon as I can get the time."

"Well, I hope it's not during an extreme situation," Sam says seriously. "I'd hate for you to make the flight, only to be robbed of seeing me when I have to work all the time."

"I'll follow you around in a rental," the brunette shrugs.

"You don't have an international license, Steve," the blonde points out. "And I'm not arresting you."

Steve grins, "Why not? It might be fun."

The airport speakers burst the couple's bubble as it announces the soon departure of Sam's flight.

"I'll see you soon, McGarrett," Sam promises, kissing their joined hands before letting go.

"You better, Braddock," Steve returns, reluctantly letting him go. 

 

Steve watches Sam go through the security terminal and then for the next few steps, until he can't see the blonde any more. Even then, he waits five more minutes before turning and walking out of the airport.

 

\--- - --- -- --- - ---

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't re-watch the episode (2.10 "Ki'ilua") to see how badly Steve got hurt. Additionally, because I wanted to have domestic fluff unhindered by pre-mentioned injuries, I decided to push this ahead to an undefined point of time where Steve is A-OK healthy...  
> \--- - --- -- --- - ---  
> **I am legally inclined to state I own nothing.**  
> ***The Poem "The Time of the Ancient Mariner" belongs to Samuel Taylor Coleridge. (NOT me.)***


End file.
